Sweeter than Everything
by Grappling Fancies
Summary: Jade was a living corpse, he had lost the meaningful someone to him long ago. He wonders what death truly is and decides to find out, only to find himself already experiencing it. AU fic. Rated T to be safe.


**A/n: Here is a new fanfic of mine, and I'm reminding you that this is an AU fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss!! Oh and Cross is an OC.**

* * *

It tasted kind of sweet- death I mean. Sweeter than wine, sweeter than a woman's lips… it was as if I had gained--victory; a victory so vague that I can't understand it myself. But no matter what, I stand here in the middle of being alive and death, never knowing why I stand here. Perhaps it is because I've been living all my life as a living corpse. There really was no meaning, the point already died long ago. I didn't cry; I didn't lament or anything. My heart merely dried up in exchange.

Now, why am I talking about death? Should I not be living to tell the tale? I don't understand it either… Perhaps it is the mercy of Lorelei? No, I was not a man of great faith to Lorelei; it is completely a different thing. Indeed, there are some things that are hard to explain and comprehend and some tastes yet harder to describe…

* * *

_Pring!! Not another one… He closed his eyes out of exhaustion…._

"Head Chef, are you alright?"

He looked back at his sous chef with annoyance embedded on his eyes and sighed deeply- but he best not show it much. "I'm fine, go back to what you were doing." Jade Curtiss answered shortly.

"But Sir, you are quite out of… breath. " He paused. "Erm, why don't you rest a bit? It's late in the evening already, the hours that are most busy is over."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate. "I'm alright, Cross." He coughed, and then saw smoke. "Something's burning, put it out quickly. The smoke is kind of thick as well…"

"Smoke, Sir?"

_Thud!_

"Sir!! Come on, Help me you guys…." Cross called out to the others. Jade lost unconsciousness as he heard Cross say that last word.

--

_White light… Where am I? _

"…He fainted from fatigue… Were you busy these days?"

"…..Yes, it's the season for critics actually."

"I see, though with his condition, he should be alright, plenty of sleep and rest would do him good."

A man laughed quietly. "That's good."

"That's good?" Jade managed to say, his voice was raspy, as if he hadn't spoken for weeks.

"Hello, Jade. How are you feeling?"

Jade smiled weakly and cleared his throat. "Hello, Sister. I'm perfectly fine."

Nephry ignored his reply. "Fatigue huh? Jade, you should take care of yourself."

Jade rolled his eyes. "My health is undoubtedly perfect." He didn't particularly like to stay in the hospital.

Nephry sighed. "Here it goes again… Call me when you need me, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." Cross answered.

Nephry smiled in response. "Thank you, Cross."

Cross flushed a bit. "R-right,"

Jade looked away from the sight. He's been noticing for the past few months now, that Cross fancies Dr. Nephry Balfour. But he'd never ever win his sister's heart; unfortunately, Nephry only loved the president's son, Peony the Ninth. Peony, Nephry, he and a man not worth mentioning were all childhood friends. Peony and Nephry were childhood sweethearts as well. Regrettably, Peony was already engaged with someone of higher status in the society, and yes, they still love each other, but one can only wish that it would be the same again.

"Yes, Ma'am… Yes Ma'am…. Thank you, Cross… Thank you, Cross… She thanked me…!" Cross said to himself again and again in a hushed tone.

"Cross, would you do the honor to step out of the room and repeat that outside?"

Cross flushed an even brighter shade of red. "No, Sir."

Jade smiled his usual Jade smile. "Then that's good."

* * *

_Sigh. What a ruckus it would be if I went to the restaurant right now; especially with all the critics and my rivals there. But then again, I have been known to withstand everything, the pressure and even the test of time. My dishes never fail to satisfy anyone's hunger and desire- though until recently. It seems that I am not that good with my knives any longer. I can't cut the carrots and other spices straight… Could it be old age? He chuckled quietly in his own mind. No, it must be when my wife died…_

* * *

"Sir," he paused. "Sir Curtiss?"

Jade snapped away from his thoughts. "What is it, Cross?"

"We have arrived at your house Sir, do you need help?"

This is the reason why Cross was his sous chef and best assistant. Cross understood almost always the time when, where and what to do. Like now, he completely understood that going to the restaurant would be disastrous.

"No, you don't need to; you should go home as well." Jade replied. "It's late anyways; the restaurant should be closed now."

"Alright, Sir," And he drove away.

Jade sighed again. He forgot his car on the restaurant, though he was sure no one would dare steal this certain man's car.

As he opened the door of his house, he noticed some things. The door wasn't locked, (he was extremely sure that he locked it.), the string he placed at his door was not there anymore, (to maintain security, and because he had many precious recipes in there.) and the door was indisputably been forced open. (The door was turned around, the inside part of the door was outside.) He wondered who it could be.

He entered casually and surprised filled his eyes… or not.

* * *

**A/n: The situation in Jade's life right now wasn't that explained yet, it's going to be in the chapters, I suppose. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, I would certainly love to see what your opinions are!!**


End file.
